Anihilacja: Federacja cz.18
Kaucturs wziął głęboki oddech. Jego kartonowa zbroja była cała mokra- dominowała w niej mieszanka potu i smalcu. Papierowy sztandar Srexusa leżał na ziemi, utytłany w błocie. Sam Lfowski siedział pod ścianą, opierając się o nią plecami. Siedział w jednym z bunkrów tworzących zwartą linię obrony na północno-wschodnim odcinku frontu. Nad jego głową wisiała skrzynka kontrolna, zasilająca automatyczne karabiny laserowe. Te jednak leżały zniszczone. A towarzysze Kaucturusa byli martwi. Każdy z nich leżał na podłodze a z ich uszu wylewała się krew. Kaucturus zaczął się zastanawiać czy ma to coś wspólnego z tym, że ostatnią rzeczą jaką Ci żołnierze usłyszeli były jego dysputy polityczne. Ktoś zaczął dobijać się do awaryjnego wyjścia z bunkru. Kaucturus był ostatnim na tej linii- jedyną nadzieją Kraju na ocalenie. Wszystkim co pozostało ze Srexusa. Za drzwiami najprawdopodobniej stał sam Legion, chcąc osobiście zamordować Lfowskiego. To była jego szansa żeby zabłysnąć. - Chwała Wielkiej Srexus!- zakrzyknął Kaucturus, wbijając nóż w skrzyknę kontrolną. Dwójka żołnierzy Federacji pukała w metalowe drzwii bunkra. Chwilowo siły Legionu skierowały się na południowy odcinek- trzeba było zrobić szybką inspekcję a następnie gotować się do walki. - Otworzy ktoś w końcu?- spytał jeden z żołnierzy. - Ja mam to w dupię.- powiedział drugi, odchodząc od bunkra. Jego towarzysz jednak nadal pukał. To był jego błąd. Kilka chwil później bunkier wyleciał w powietrze, a fala ognia pochłonęła ciało dzielnego wojaka. Co więcej, reakcja łańcuchowa spowodowała, że podobne eksplozje ogarnęły cały rząd bunkrów, zamieniając każdy z nich w palące się zgliszcza. - Co do?!- zakrzyknął ocalały żołnierz, łapiąc się za głowę. Tuż przed nim spadła jedyna rzecz jaka ocalała z eksplozji. Papierowy ręcznik. Nie mógł się jednak okazać większą pomocą w walce ze zbliżającymi się zza horyzontu hordami Legionu. - To jest ten twój świetny plan?!- zakrzyknął Piteł. - Kurwa poniekąd.- odpowiedział Wasieq. Łowca jedną ręką złapał Biologa a drugą Technika, patrząc jak Żelazny Wilk wystrzeliwuje w ich stronę gigantyczne pociski. Skupił w sobie energię, po czym wraz z towarzyszami odskoczył i uruchomił runę, którą zostawił w swoim mieszkaniu w Metropolii. Cała trójka momentalnie przeniosła się do pokoju Wasieqa, podczas gdy rakiety uderzyły w pustą przestrzeń, eksplodując. Wasieq, Kharlez i Piteł wpadli wprost do salonu, obijając się o siebie nawzajem, jak i położone w nim przedmioty. Pierwszy uderzył głową o ścianę, drugi o szafę a trzeci o drzwi prowadzące do kuchni. Jako że były one ledwo przymknięte, Biolog wpadł do drugiego pomieszczenia z impetem. - Okej, jakoś się udało.- powiedział Wasieq. - Szpital...szybko...- powiedział Kharlez. Piteł z kolei wstał i zaczął się otrzepywać. W tym momencie jego spojrzenie napotkało dwie pary nowych oczu- oczu grubych mężczyzn w czarnych kominiarkach, wypełniających szmaciane worki rzeczami należącymi do Łowcy. - Wasieq, koledzy do ciebie.- powiedział Piteł. Mężczyzna zajrzał do swojej kuchni i splunął. Stała tam dwójka złodziei- prawdopodobnie mieszkańców bloku, którzy stwierdzili że z racji kryzysowej sytuacji w jakiej znalazła się Federacja, mogą sobie trochę podebrać od sąsiadów. - Wy kurwy!- wydarł się Wasieq. Złodzieje odskoczyli do okna, patrząc czy są dość wysoko by móc bezpiecznie wylądować. - Szpital...- domagał się Kharlez. - Nie teraz!- zakrzyknął Wasieq, po czym skupił wzrok na złodziejach.- Kto wam pozwolił wchodzić do mojego mieszkania, do chuja?! Nagła, trwająca sekunde ciemność. Tylko tyle widzieli wszyscy obecni w mieszkaniu, nim ponownie znaleźli się w wymiarze Caedusa. Wasieq, Piteł i Kharlez rozejrzeli się zdumieni. Wrócili do miejsca z którego właśnie uciekli- mimo że z całą pewnością w miejscu zamieszkania Łowcy nie było kilkutonowego troglodyty. O ile wspomniana trójka była zaskoczona, to trzymała nerwy na wodzy- w przeciwieństwie do stojących kilkanaście metrów złodziei, którzy rzucili worki na ziemię i zaczęli się drzeć. Darli się tak długo, aż nagłe uderzenie dłoni Tytana na zamieniło ich w kałużę krwii i sproszkowanych kości. - Długo was nie było?- spytał drwiąco Caedus, siedząc na swym tronie. - Pokusi się ktoś o analizę strategiczną?- spytał Wasieq, łapiąc towarzyszy. Tytan wyciągnął w ich stronę swoją masywną dłoń. Oczywistym było że tym razem uderzy bronią soniczną. - Przejebane.- powiedzieli w jednym momencie Kharlez z Pitełem. - No kurwa.- potwierdził Wasieq. Kolejna runa została połączona. Nim Tytan uderzył, Łowca przeniósł siebie i dwóch członków Dzieci Heinricha do swojego magazynu na Wyspach. Gdy cała trójka bezpiecznie i stabilnie wylądowała w ciemnym hangarze wypełnionym kilkunastoma drewnianymi pudłami, nastąpiła chwila oddechu. - Czemu tam wróciliśmy?- spytał Kharlez, zataczając się i siadając przy jednym z pudeł. Lek od Piteła sprawił że już nie krwawił, jednak jego stan fizyczny pozostawał jeszcze wiele do życzenia. - Czy ja wyglądam jak Wikipedia?- spytał Wasieq. - Pytanie jest raczej uzasadnione.- powiedział Piteł.- Kto wie czy zaraz... Nim Biolog dokończył zdanie, jego ciało zniknęło z magazynu. Wasieq zareagował natychmiast, odskakując od miejsca w którym przed chwilą stał oraz kontrolując przepływ energii w swoim ciele tak, by przepłynęła ona do jego mieniących się niebieskim blaskiem oczu. Dzięki temu wzrok Łowcy stał się wyczulony na wyczuwanie jakiejkolwiek magii. Wasieq spojrzał na Kharleza. Nad ciałem Technika ujrzał czarną, rozwartą paszczę. Jej szczęki zajmowały całą przestrzeń otaczającą bezrękiego mężczyznę, nieświadomego grozy czającej się tuż nad nim. Ułamek sekundy później paszcza się zamknęła, pochłaniając Kharleza i umieszczając go w obcym, sztucznie wytworzonym wymiarze. Osobistość po zabraniu Biologa i Technika zwróciła swoją uwagę ku Łowcy. Z prędkością mrugnięcia okiem znalazła się tuż przy nim, rozwierając szczęki. Wasieq natychmiast wykorzystał runę o której wcześniej wspomniał, tą umieszczoną w domku na przedmieściach Metropoli. Łowca nie mógł jednak wiedzieć że wspomniany domek został zniszczony przez pojedyńczego CKO DT "Smoka", który dosłownie przejechał przez niego na pole bitwy. Deska na której obecny był znak utknęła w jednej ze szczypiec, towarzysząc czołgowi na polu bitwy. Przynajmniej do czasu aż "Smok" wziął w szczypce bulwiastego, obrzydliwego humanoida, który w akcie desperacji wziął w dłoń wspomnianą deskę. Nie ocaliło go to oczywiście od zostania rozerwanym na dwie połowy, jednak ostatni impuls nakazał mu rzucić przedmiotem wysoko w górę. To był powód dla którego Wasieq pojawił się w powietrzu nad polem bitwy. - Co do chuja?!- zakrzyknął zaskoczony Łowca, oglądając jak kilka metrów pod jego stopami walczą ze sobą siły Federacji i Legionu. Mężczyzna złapał w swoją dłoń Mieczeł, a następnie wbił go w głowę trzymetrowego, dwunożnego jaszczura nad którym się objawił. Istota Legionu oczywiście padła od razu na ziemię, gniotąc pod swoim ciężarem swoje mniejsze klony, niemniej swoim ostatnim aktem zapewniła Wasieqowi w miarę bezpieczny upadek. Łowca spojrzał w górę. Oczywiście jego śladem podążyła chcąca go pogrążyć paszcza, lecz mężczyzna nie miał zamiaru się jej poddawać. Widział jak latające w powietrzu wiązki laserowe oraz biopociski przechodzą przez manifestację woli Caedusa, nie robiąc jej jakiejkolwiek krzywdy. Najprawdopodobniej nic w świecie materialnym nie jest w stanie tego zrobić. Prawie nic. - Wasieq!- zakrzyknęła wściekła Szalona, latając nad polem bitwy i przebijając się pięścią przez jedną z latających istot Legionu.- Miałeś chronić Khazia! W obliczu setek huków, tysiąca wystrzałów i milionów krzyków, Łowca nie miał szans usłyszeć jej głosu. Nawet gdyby mógł, jego uwagę bardziej zwracało uosobienie obcego wymiaru, które miał zamiar zniszczyć. W tym celu sięgnął po granat antyastralny i rzucił nim prosto w paszczę. Ta jednak uniknęła trafienia i nim Wasieq zdołał sięgnąć po kolejny granat, był już w innym wymiarze. Stał dokładnie w tym samym miejscu z którego uciekł wcześniej a za jego plecami stali Kharlez i Piteł. Byli wyraźnie wykończeni. Nie dziwił im się. To co go zdziwiło, to stojący przed nimi Tytan, który nie mógł zniszczyć ich wiązką dźwiękową, gdyż jego jedyna sprawna ręka była...sklejona z jego nogą. Olbrzymią ilością białej, lepiącej się mazi. Łowca odwrócił się do towarzyszy. - Co to....- zaczął pytać Wasieq. - Nie chcesz wiedzieć.- ukrócili pytanie mężczyźni. Siedzący na swym tronie Caedus powoli zaczął tracić cierpliwość. Te owady zbyt często uciekały- nieuniknione jednak nadejdzie. Potwór skierował kciuk w dół. Tytan uniósł prawą nogę, tak że pod jego podeszwą stała trójka mężczyzn z Federacji. Wasieq widział że wokół nich nagromadziła się energia która śledziła ich po opuszczeniu tego wymiaru. Jej intensywne natężenie podpowiadało mu, że nawet jeśli teraz uciekną, zostaną tu sprowadzeni nim noga Tytana opadnie. Antyastralny granat mógłby być tymczasową odpowiedzią- zanim Łowca go wyciągnie i rzuci a sam granat zacznie działać, minie zbyt wiele czasu. Noga Tytana była tuż nad ich głowami. Zaczęli żegnać się z życiem. W tym momencie przez cały wymiar Caedusa przeszedł potężny huk. Zaskoczony sługa Legionu nie mógł uwierzyć w to co zobaczył- jakiś obiekt bez jego wiedzy wleciał do środka, następnie przebił się przez głowę, tors i nogę Tytana, rozrywając go na dwie części. Resztki metalowego giganta wpadły w odmęty ciemności, ginąc w tajemniczych zakamarkach tego wymiaru. - Moje dziecko...- zapłakał Kharlez. - Albo ono albo my.- powiedział Piteł, zdenerwowany faktem że nawet w takiej sytuacji robofilia jego przyjaciela daje o sobie znać. Żelazny Wilk był gotów by zareagować, jednak obiekt wystrzelił z siebie energię, przybierająca postać czarnej błyskawicy, która nie tylko rozerwała mecha co do atomu, ale przebiła się przez niego i poleciała dalej. Rzędy czekających dotąd w gotowości, opętanych przez wolę Caedusa pojazdów Federacji jeden po drugim padały ofiarami niszczącego wszystko na swojej drodze, magicznego ładunku elektrycznego. - Kto?!- zakrzyknął wściekly Caedus, wstając ze swojego tronu. Wszyscy zadawali sobię to samo pytanie. Gdy jednak opadł pył ze zniszczonej maszynerii, ich oczom ukazała się odpowiedź. Była to lewitująca w powietrzu, brudna od mieszanki krwii i oleju silnikowego Szalona Kapelusznik. - Nigdy nie sądziłem że będę się tak cieszył, z powodu wizyty kogoś tak pojebanego.- powiedział Wasieq, uśmiechając się krzywo. W odpowiedzi Szalona posłała mu pełne wściekłości spojrzenie a następnie wystrzeliła pocisk tuż nad jego głową. Cała trójka aż podskoczyła. - Nie wkurwiajcie mnie!- zakrzyknęła dziewczyna, ciężko dysząc.- Dzisiaj w ogóle nie jestem Spokojna! Caedus zeskoczył ze swego piedestału i szybko znalazł się tuż przed swoimi przeciwnikami. - Więc jest dokładnie tak jak mówią.- powiedział twór Legionu.- Jeśli chcesz coś zrobić dobrze, zrób to sam. Caedus uśmiechnął się. Cały ten wymiar znajdował się całkowicie pod jego kontrolą. Objęcie we władanie maszyn było ledwie namiastką tego co mógł tutaj zrobić. Całkowicie zmienić otoczenie, stworzyć sztucznych wojowników którzy będą na wszelkie jego rozkazy czy nawet wymazać swoich wrogów z płaszczyzny istnienia. To ostatnie było przez niego najmniej lubiane- metoda ta ani nie pokazuje jego wagi jako wojownika, ani nie daje żadnej satysfakcji. Teraz nie miało to jednak znaczenia. Żeby dostąpić zaszczytu zostania członkiem Błękitnej Krwii, musiał ukazać swój wkład w złamanie oborny Metropolii. Zabicie dwóch (teraz nawet trzech!) członków Dzieci Heinricha na pewno uczyni go sławnym, jednak wessanie stolicy Federacji wprost w swój wymiar, tak jak to zrobił z Sektorem K-9....Mordowanie i przywracanie do życia jego mieszkańców, tak by jego Pan przez wieczność mógł torturować tak znienawidzoną przez siebie frakcję. To uczyniłoby go nie tylko członkiem szlachty Legionu- być może byłby w stanie zastąpić samego Baktioha, prawą rękę Pana. Caedus zamknął oczy i skupił się na otaczającej go energii. Tkał rzeczywistość, wprawiał ją w ruch, dementował swoją wolą kształt swojego własnego wszechświata. Jedna myśl, jeden akt. Gdy otworzy oczy, już nie będzie tutaj jego wrogów. Otworzył je. Tylko po to by zobaczyć przed swoją twarzą Granat Termitowy. Zaskoczony i spanikowany potwór uchylił głowę. Broń Wasieqa wybuchła gdy znajdowała się na wysokości pleców potwora. Cały tył wojownika został momentalnie poddany niemożliwej do wytrzymania temperaturze- Caedus wydarł się na całe gardło, gdy Termitowy zamieniał jego skórę w ciecz i przepalał kości. Nie był to koniec. Piteł wycelował swoim karabinem a następnie zaczął strzelać we wroga, trafiając go kilkukrotnie w brzuch. Pociski przebiły się przez ciało Caedusa, sprawiając że stwór padł na kolana. Ogarnięty niesamowitym bólem potwór ciężko dyszał, wypluwając krew z ust. Próbował zmusić swój wymiar do tego, by natychmiast wyleczył jego rany. Co prawda niektóre z nich zaczęły się się regenerować, nie był to jednak nawet ułamek tego, czego potrzebował stwór. Podniósł wzrok i skierował go w stronę swoich przeciwników. - J...jak?- spytał, zmuszając się żeby wstać. Kapelusznik uśmiechnęła się, patrząc w oczy Caedusa. Stwór wzdrygnął się- wzrok jego przeciwnika ukazywał nieskończone pokłady czystego szaleństwa. - Jesteś Zabójcą Rzeczywistości, władającym swym własnym wymiarem.- powiedziała Szalona.- Jednak starasz się mieć ciągłą kontrolę nad jego całkowitą powierzchnią, przez co twoja władza nad tym światem jest dziurawa. Niczym pozbawiony kontroli system do którego można się włamać. - Ch...chcesz powiedzieć że przejęłaś kontrole nad moim światem?!- wydarł się Caedus. - 6 280 139 600 m/2 , lub jak ktoś woli, równowatość 120 Ziem.- powiedziała Szalona. - Trochę jak Jowisz.- powiedział Kharlez, czując się w obowiązku by robić za dawcę ciekawostek. - Nie ma nawet najmniejszych szans, żebym mogła przejąc władzę nad czymś tak wielkim.- kontynuowała Szalona, strzelając tuż nad głową Kharleza.- Jednakże mogłam anulować twój wpływ nad najbliższymi dwoma kilometrami kwadratowymi tego terenu. Momentalnie sufit z nabitymi ciałami setek żołnierzy i cywili Federacji zaczął znikać, jak gdyby na potwierdzenie słów Szalonej. - Zamorduję Cię za to!- zakrzyknął Caedus. Szalona zaczęła cofać się w powietrzu, aż nie otarła się o Kharleza. W sumie nie poprzestała nawet na tym- skupiła swoje jestectwo i opętała nim zaskoczonego Technika. Kharlez był tylko człowiekiem, więc jego ciało oczywiście miało olbrzymie problemy z zaakaceptowaniem czyjejś obecności w sobie. Był jednak na tyle osłabiony, że nie był w stanie długo się opierać. Kilka chwil bólu, tylko tyle dzieliło Szaloną złączenia się z Technikiem. Po chwili Piteł i Wasieq ujrzeli jak w miejscu urwanych kończyn pojawiają się ręce Szalonej, a samo ciało Kharleza unosi się w powietrzu, wykrzywiając się nienaturalnie. Chociaż ciało mężczyzny miało problem z zaakceptowaniem w sobie dwóch dusz, sam Technik nie wydawał się odczuwać bólu. - ''Możesz spróbować.- ''z ciała mężczyzny wyszła dziwna mieszanka głosowa, będąca owocem złączenia wściekłego głosu Szalonej i neutralnym, metalicznym brzmieniem głosu Kharleza. - Naprawdę muszę porozmawiać z Baktiothem o jakości obrony powietrznej moich ziem.- powiedział Legion, wpatrując się w niebo. Piątka demnicznych smoków po odnalezieniu kryjówki Legiona zanurkowała w powietrzu. Każdy z nich otworzył paszczę, wypuszczając z nich swoje płomienie. Wawel, Ddraig i Gorum wytworzyli potężna falę zwykłych, aczkolwiek morderczych morderczych płomieni, których blask rozświetlił całe niebo nad siedzibą Pana. Legion nie wyglądal na poruszonego. Wyciągnął przed siebie dłoń, z której zaczęły wyrastać mroczne fantomy, wszystko co pozostało z dusz istot które niegodyś pochłonął. Ich energia zgodnie z Jego wolą uformowała się i przyjęła postać opancerzonej ręki, ochraniającej swego władcę. Ogień natrafił na ochronę której nie był w stanie przebić. W tym momencie zareagował Durogon, z paszczy którego wyleciał Biały Płomień. Gdy tylko atak trójki Smoków zniknął, pochłoniety przez fantomy, niespodziewanie w obronę Legiona uderzył ogień niszczący duszę. Biały Płomień wbił się niczym nóż w masło, tworząc olbrzymią dziurę w ochronie przeciwnika i pozbawiając Pana dziesiątek dusz za jednym zamachem. Legion skrzywił się lekko. - Pieprzone gady.- powiedział potwór. Mało rzeczy da mu tyle satysfakcji ile pochłonięcie smoczych dusz. Na koniec to akcji wkroczył Bazyliszek, na głowie którego stał Czarnobrody. Z jego paszczy wyleciał ogień nie widziany od stuleci- Szary Płomień. Nim Legion zdążył zareagować, atak Bazyliszka wleciał idealnie w w dziurę jaka wytworzyła się po ataku Durogona, a następnie trafiła prosto w swój cel. Legion nie zdołał nawet wydać z siebie dźwięku- momentalnie całe jego ciało zamieniło się w kamień. Całą akcję zakończył Czarnobrody. Będąc kilka metrów nad statuą będącą niegdyś jego celem zeskoczył ze Smoka, zwinął dłoń w pięść i wiedziony siłą grawitacji uderzył prosto w Legiona. Skamieniałe ciało rozpadło się na drobne kawałki- w przeciągu sekundy z wielkiego zagrożenia dla całej Ziemi pozostały jedynie kamienie i zgliszcza. Czarnobrody splunął na miejsce w którym do niedawna stał Legion, odwrócił się do niego tyłem i zaczął się śmiać. - To było tak proste?!- zaśmiał się pirat. Momentalnie z kamieni i prochów zaczęła emanować obca energia, z której następnie zaczęły formować się fantomy. Dziesiątki tysięcy małych, mrocznych cieni, które z niesamowitą prędkością uformowały się w jedną, humanoidalną formę. Ta forma z kolei po chwili stała się Legionem, zamachującym się i gotowym by uderzyć w Czarnobrodego. Pirat nie oglądając się za siebie zdołał odskoczyć w bok. Zaskoczony szybkością wroga Legion uformował ze zniewolonych dusz czarną włócznię, będącą w rzeczywistości fizycznym przedłużeniem jego mocy. Ta już miała dosięgnąć Czarnobrodego, ten jednak w ostatniej chwili wyciągnął emanującą potężną energią Szablę i zablokował uderzenie. Legion próbował uderzyć ponownie, wtedy Czarnobordy się uchylił. Ocalił w ten sposób swoje życie- fala uderzeniowa jaka wytworzyła się po zamachnięciu włócznią sprawiła, że okoliczne drzewa zostały wyrwane z korzeniami. Czarnobrody naparł ze swą bronią, tym razem to Legion był tym, który skutecznie się obronił, kontrując cios swoją włócznią. - Wysłali na mnie pijaka i gwałciciela.- powiedział Legion, skracając włócznię i zamieniając ją w miecz.- Naprawdę brakuje im pomysłów. - Ten pijak i gwałciciel jest największym piratem w historii ludzkości.- powiedział Czarnobrody, walcząc z przeciwnikiem na miecze.- A ta szabla to Wola Piekła, ostrze stworzone na zamówienie samego Beliara. Dobra rzecz na skopanie Ci dupy. Legion skupił w sobie swoją siłę i uderzył ponownie. Czarnobrody zdołał obronić cios miecza Wolą Piekła, jednak siła z jaką uderzał jego przeciwnik była niesamowita. A w każdym razie na tyle duża, by posłać ciało Czarnobrodego kilka metrów w górę. - ''Levitium!- ''zakrzyknął Gorum wyciągając przed siebie swoją łapę i obejmując pirata magiczną protekcją umożliwiającą mu latanie. - Irytujące.- powiedział Legion, wpatrując się w swoich wrogów. Chwilę później wszystkie smoki otworzyły swe paszcze, posyłając w stronę przeciwnika falę płomieni. Kategoria:Opowiadania Kategoria:Anihilacja Kategoria:Tale of Mysterious Creatures